Simmons' Relationships
Simmons has developed multiple relationships with different characters throughout the series. Although he has doubts about his relationships with those in the Blood Gulch Crew, a majority of them seem to be quite positive. Red Team It seems that Simmons shows the greatest concern and compassion to his team than everyone else. In a way, Simmons sees the Red team as his family; seeing Sarge as a father, Grif as a brother, and Donut as a "sister". Sarge Simmons has a great deal of respect for Sarge and seems to regard him as a father figure. As a result, Simmons frequently attempts to earn Sarge's approval by complimenting him in various ways. In the Blood Gulch Chronicles, despite sometimes being critical of his overly complex tactical decisions, Simmons always obeys Sarge's orders without question as he yearns to impress him. During Season 4, Sarge believed that Simmons had gone crazy and consequently demoted him, infuriating and upsetting him. Simmons joined the Blue team to exact his revenge on the Red Team, showing how important being Sarge's right-hand-man meant to him. When Omega jumped into his armor in Season 5, Simmons disobeyed Sarge and threatened to kill him in order to become leader of the Red team, before saying that "From now on, everyone will kiss my ass!". This showed that Simmons was fed up with having to constantly kiss Sarge's ass, and after this he treats Sarge with far less reverence than before. During the Recollections, Simmons is much less inclined to act professionally in front of Sarge. At the end of Reconstruction, when Sarge instructs Simmons to delete all information on the Blue team from Command's database, Simmons replies irritably when Sarge asks him to do something else, stating "Hey, I got a great idea, how 'bout if someone else does somethin' for once. I'm workin' here!" In Recreation, he becomes even less concerned about earning Sarge's respect, as he openly questions Sarge's decisions and is unenthusiastic about obeying his orders. Simmons then refuses to accompany Sarge, Grif, and Caboose in their mission to find Tucker and even appears to be eager for them to leave. However, Sarge does in fact respect Simmons, having stated that Command would've given him dozens of squads to lead in Revelation, while Simmons wants Sarge to call him "son". Also, when Sarge is severely injured by Locus in battle, Simmons is the most reluctant to leave without him. Grif Grif and Simmons have a more complex relationship. The two spend a great amount of time together and are able to have decent conversations. However, the two are quick to bicker, insult one another in heated disputes, and also hated most of each others' qualities. After giving his organs to Grif, Simmons attempted to make Grif quit smoking and go on a healthy diet, but Simmons stated it was because he didn't want Grif's to ruin his organs like Grif did with his own. Simmons also revealed that he dreams about Grif's violent death, singing a jingle he never heard, and somehow waking up with an empty rifle in hands. Despite this, Simmons does in fact value him as a friend as he jumped to save Grif and was sad when he believed he was dead. Simmons and Grif even have the same curiosity and ideas, as both usually agree about the military's actions and how to use the armor enhancements. Also when he joined the Blue team briefly, Grif tried to talk him back into the Reds, stating it wasn't the same without him and if Simmons did return he would treat him the same way before. In Season 11 ,when Grif and Simmons are forced to share the same half of the base, Simmons is almost driven to the breaking point from Grif's various lazy and or disgusting habits going so far as to point his gun at Grif for using Simmons' toothbrush. Donut Simmons and Donut have a good relationship overall as the two are easily able to engage in decent conversations, although when Donut kept implying that Simmons was using drugs in Season 5, he clearly has Simmons annoyed. However, when Donut was crushed by the ship, he stated he would miss him like a sister. Simmons did show extreme concern when Donut was shot by Washington and panicked. After discovering that Donut was still alive in Three's a Crowd, Simmons seemed quite happy, but is shown to still hate his odd comments. Later, Simmons became angry to the point of attacking Donut with the rest of the Reds and Blues in Long Live the King due to his failed rescue. In Fire, Simmons shows concern for Donut after he's injured and is relieved he only went unconscious, as he doesn't want to relive the events of Think You Know Someone. Lopez Simmons talks to Lopez constantly, despite the fact that Lopez hates him, much to Lopez's annoyance although Lopez is willing to tolerate Simmons if he has to. He also seems to have a mild understanding of Lopez's language and was able to relate to Lopez by explaining he was part cyborg. Although his relationship with Lopez is odd and strained, Lopez's relationship with him is the best one Lopez has out of the Red Team. Blue Team Simmons originally saw the Blues as enemies, shouting insults to them several times throughout the series. However, he has developed better relationships with each of them and has even joined the Blue Team on occassions. Church Simmons and Church have little interaction during the course of the series. The time the two are able to interact properly is when Simmons temporarily sides with the Blues in which the two are able to engage in a decent conversation, although Church does boss him around and messes with his head at times. Later on, the two would work together to defeat the Meta in Reconstruction. Epsilon Simmons and Epsilon have a similar relationship that Simmons had with the original Church, but Epsilon seems to respect Simmons more. Simmons is hurt when Epsilon goes on an angry rant, blaming Simmons and the rest of the Reds and Blues for all of his problems in the past. Simmons does, however, decide to join the rest of the team to assist Epsilon and Carolina, deeming that they deserve a second chance. It should be noted that his Epsilon-double was the only Red Team member to have his original personality at first. Tucker After being sent into the future, Simmons develops a relationship with Tucker that is similar to the one he has with Grif. Both seem to be able to work with each other to some extent when they're not fighting each other as well. In Season 10, Tucker disliked Simmons' driving, stating that he unwisely stopped the Warthog while they were under fire at a set of train tracks. It should be noted that despite having different personalities, Simmons and Tucker have several similarities as both were initially ranked Private First Class, were later promoted to Captain, and harness exceptional combat skills. When he "joins" the Blues in Season 11, Tucker doesn't seem to mind Simmons but considers him an annoyance from time to time. After the remaining Blood Gulch Crew members join the New Republic, Simmons uses his skills to help Tucker train their squad and often is the voice of reason to the latter. This is shown when he tries to talk sense into Tucker when he decides they should do the rescue mission alone in Self Assessment. Caboose Originally, Simmons hated Caboose in Season 3, where Caboose was obtaining most of Sarge's attention. Simmons mainly now sees Caboose as an idiot and admits that he missed it when the Red Team only had to fight him in Recreation. Despite this, Simmons has helped Caboose several times and they see each other as good neighbors, or even friends. This is shown in n+1, where he apologizes to Caboose on his "loss", and in Season 11, where Caboose openly welcomes him to Blue Team when Simmons "joins" it. Tex Simmons has been shown to be fearful of Tex in most encounters they've had. However, he's been shown to have decent conversations with her, was willing to work with her to stop O'Malley, and help Epsilon-Tex access archived information in Revelation. Yet, he was willing to kill Epsilon-Tex in This One Goes to Eleven to stop her rampage. Sheila Simmons and Sheila seem to have a decent relationship with each other during their time together in Season 4. After Simmons was demoted for attempting to prove that the tank existed, under Sarge's false impression of him going crazy, Simmons joined the Blue Team and teamed up with Sheila to get payback. Sheila cheered him up, preventing him to commit suicide and was able to work with him. Sister When Sister originally came to Blood Gulch, Simmons was annoyed by her and thought she was unintelligent. However, after she reveals some of the things in her family, Simmons becomes very interested in her stories. While in the caverns beneath Blood Gulch, he was interested in seeing her naked which was shown on the large computer screen. Sister thinks that Simmons is a nerd and scary (which she thinks is "kinda hot"). Washington Simmons first seemed to see Washington as a respectable and a more capable leader than Sarge. This changes after Wash shoots Donut and Lopez in Recreation, as he yells at him furiously for his actions before Wash takes him as his prisoner in Revelation. However, Simmons seems to have mellowed out to Wash by Season 10. By then, he has given Wash a second chance and Wash, in turn, has shown to be friends with both the Reds and Blues, protecting them from Carolina when she threatened them. When Simmons is forced to join the Blue Team in Season 11 and creates Basebook, Washington suggests that Simmons "go outside for a bit," implicating his concern for Simmons' mental health. When Wash is severely injured by Locus during the battle at Crash Site Bravo, Simmons is horrified. Freckles When Caboose revealed Freckles in S.O.S., Simmons and Grif were terrified by the robot after it targeted them. He was nearly shot by the Freckles in The Grass is Greener. The Blues are Bluer. before joining Blue Team and Freckles takes him hostage when he attempts to leave the team after Caboose is "elected" leader. However, after Washington reclaims his leadership of the Blues in Neighborhood Watch, Simmons calms down about Freckles and later helps restore Freckles' power by using the ship's power supply. Freelancers Simmons sees most of the Freelancers as enemies responsible for several issues the teams had in the past. He even comes to the conclusion that "they are here" because of the Director (and Project Freelancer to an extent). Wyoming In the episode Uncommunicado, Simmons refers to Wyoming as a dick, after realizing that he has pinned down the Blues. When the Blues were fighting off the Wyoming clones, the Reds came to help them; Simmons killed several Wyomings using the machine gun turret and taunted them by calling them "cracker". Meta Simmons shows great fear of the Meta whenever he encounters him. When the Meta appeared in Valhalla, Simmons made it his primary goal to escape with his teammates. In the final battle against the Meta at Sidewinder, Simmons was partially responsible for his demise, prevented him in killing Grif, and later described him as "the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy," in Reckless. Simmons is also the only character that faces him throughout the entirety of the Recollections. Carolina Simmons is concerned about Carolina, fearing that she may eliminate them once their mission is over or abandon them if they face mortal danger. When they return to Valhalla, Simmons immediately warns her about the possibility of an ambush from the UNSC, much to Carolina's confusion. At first he wasn't willing to aid her or Epsilon to kill the Director, however he, and the other Reds and Blues, eventually came to their rescue, believing that they should get a second chance much like Wash. A.I. Simmons states he hates robots and A.I. in Heavy Mettle, as he believes they only prolong the "war". However, he has decent relationships with some A.I. despite this. Omega Simmons sees O'Malley as nothing more than a common enemy for the Reds and Blues. In Season 3, Simmons lead the teams against Omega and was able to defeat him before the bomb went off at Sidewinder. When O'Malley jumps into his armor in Why Were We Here?, Simmons became disobedient and attempted to kill Sarge. F.I.L.S.S. It seems that Simmons' relationship with F.I.L.S.S. was similar to his relationship with Sheila. Both seem to get along to an extent, but when Simmons was restoring the data of the Blues, F.I.L.S.S. revealed that she could quickly restore them by using an archive database, humiliating Simmons. Noticing this, F.I.L.S.S. tried to comfort Simmons by telling him she could act like he hacked her to look good in front of his friends. Lopez 2.0 Simmons was present upon Lopez 2.0's activation and was the first to deem the robot an idiot. He also describes Lopez 2.0 to Tucker as not being as smart as the first Lopez. In Ready…Aim…, Simmons is shocked when Lopez 2.0 takes control of C.C. and attacks the group. Donut later kills Cyclops/Lopez 2.0 by using Simmons' landmines. New Republic In Season 12, Simmons was assigned a squad when Kimball promoted him to Captain. According to her, he's a good tactician but cannot talk to his squad due to the fact that his squad consists entirely of women. Kimball While they haven't been shown to interact alone together, Kimball does show respect to Simmons and motivates the remaining Blood Gulch Crew to join the New Republic. In his journal entry, Simmons was genuinely grateful to Kimball for giving him a promotion and his own squad. When Simmons becomes depressed, calling himself a "coward" after she states the group wasn't what she expected in Something Else Entirely, Kimball states he's not, but he and the others are underdogs that still accomplished the impossible, improving his morale. Jensen Jensen is shown to show a great deal of respect for Simmons, stating how much of an honor it is working with him during Oh Captains, My Captains. It is also implied that she has a romantic interest in him. However, Simmons has a hard time speaking to Jensen, due to his difficulty talking to women. According to him, Jensen makes Simmons less nervous, compared to another one of his lieutenants. Also, she shares similar interest and traits to him, such as both being very intellect and acting like nerds. Others Doc Simmons seems to be very friendly with Doc, willing to have decent conversations with him. Both even have similar traits as they both are quite intelligent. When Doc was first sent to Valhalla, Simmons said he was sorry to Doc for getting him involved and wished he wasn't the medic who was sent, suggesting he does care for Doc. However, when Doc gets trapped in the wall, Simmons abandons Doc when the Meta attacks, although he does attempt to free Doc first. When he and Sarge discover Doc and Donut in Three's a Crowd, Simmons is shocked. In Reckless, Doc states that Simmons got what he wanted, which was his old team, which touches Simmons. Vic Jr. Simmons learned vital information from Vic Jr. before he returned to Red team and believed he betrayed the Reds. When Sarge contacted Vic Jr. in the caves, Simmons ultimately found Vic Jr. before he vanished, which may have hampered his plans and made Simmons realize that both teams were being used by him. Andy Although they haven't interacted much, Simmons shows a dislike for Andy, as the latter aided Omega when his group drugged Simmons and Grif for interrogation. However, Simmons was the one who suggested they use Andy to destroy the Pelican, much to Andy's joy. Felix In FAQ, after Felix explains many see the Reds and Blues as the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, Simmons humbly replies "Well, I can see why you might think that," and defends him when Grif talks back at Felix, as he did come to rescue them. In Fire, Simmons is saved by Felix from an explosion and is one of the few to escape the canyon with him. However, after joining the New Republic, Felix begins to criticize him and the others while refusing to help save the captured Blood Gulch Crew members if not payed, straining their relationship. In Cloak and Dagger, after Felix reveals his betrayal by working with Locus and his mercenaries, Simmons is shocked and questions why the two work together if they hate each other. Felix ultimately reveals they've been manipulating the Federal Army, New Republic, and the Blood Gulch Crew from the beginning in their plan to eradicate the inhabitants of Chorus through the Civil War. He then mocks Simmons and the others' trust in him, causing Simmons to lose all respect and trust for Felix. Locus When he first meets Locus in Neighborhood Watch, Simmons becomes confused when Locus congratulates the Blood Gulch Crew for killing his men and calling them the "real deal." After Locus nearly kills him using a sticky detonator and incapacitates Donut, Sarge, and Wash during the battle at Crash Site Bravo, Simmons develops a hatred for the mercenary. When the Reds and Blues reunite at F.A.C. Outpost 37 weeks later, Locus expresses his disgust at the group for causing a "blemish on his record," after his team kill the Fed soldiers at the outpost. Category:Relationships